Parental Control
by ShinyDagger852
Summary: Gajeel and levy have been dating for a few months. Now the day comes that levy's family comes to town. Whay will happen when they meet her new boyfreind. Suckish summary. yes cursing because of gajeel and my first story in a long time. No flames. I dont own fairy tail GsjeelxLevy RomeoxWendy MirajanexFried CanaxLaxus NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Mirajane's POV**

It was an unusually quiet day at the guild. The Master was out today for a meeting with the council. Natsu and Happy went with Lucy on a mission outside Magnolia two days ago. Erza decided to go alone on an S-class mission this time because she needed to pay her (insane) rent. Elfman and Lisanna went on a monster subduing mission together, to 'make her more manly' (personally I think she went because laxus was last heard from that area)! I have to run the bar because Kinana took a few days of absence, and what will they do without anybody serving the bar? Most likely Cana will have a hay day.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screeched as she pouted and squirmed. Gajeel had picked her up by the scrub of her neck. As usual the exceed to his time to leave and join me at the bar.

"And how is the loving couple today Lilly?" I inquire watching the two most opposite people trying to win an argument over what seemed to be about a book. Gajeel most likely trying to rid himself from boredom while levy just wanting some peace and quiet.

"Same as always, although Levy seems to be teaching Gajeel about manners and is being very irritated as of lately." He began to feed on the fish I slipped in front of him.

"Her parents and brother must be coming to visit." I giggled at the thought.

"What are they like?"

"A bit protective and some high standards." Both the exceed and I couldn't help but laugh but soon his face was replaced with concern. I sighed knowing full well what his thoughts were.

"… You're thinking they'll hate him." I chimed in after a short silence.

"I'm afraid so" The exceed sighed and looked back at the couple.

The dispute was over and Levy was seated in Gajeel's lap. She continued to read her book while rested up against his chest. Normally he'd be more cautious of his affections but seeing that everyone was outside or out, he relaxed a little.

"I better go, you have another uh…. Customer." I looked over to see Fried coming my way. I ran fingers through my hair, straightening and unkempt locks.

"Hey fried, I uhh… what can I get you?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing just came to see you." He smiled. I leaned against the counter and rested my chin on the palm my hand.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

Once the day was over with I was carrying shrimp back to her place at fairy hills. She passed out reading her stupid love novel again. We were half way to fairy hills when she woke up and demanded I put her down.

"What the hell is wrong bookworm?" I complained, not wanting this conversation to break out into a fight.

"I don't know" I could tell she was holding back.

"Wanna tell me what's fucking with you, besides me" I teased. Her attitude changed from annoyance to anger. She hit me with her bag

"My family is coming to visit, I don't know if they'll like you or not, BAKA! I havnt told them about us. But... I kinda told them thaat a guy that looks like you crucified me to a tree." I understood now

"Well we will just have to convince them that I'm not that person plus what isn't there to like about me?" I grinned.

"Where should I start?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Gihihi… I'll see you tomorrow squirt" She stretched her arms out to kiss me.

I picked her up and pressed my lips to hers. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my arms protecting her from a fall.

We stood like this for what felt like hours. "Wanna stay with me tonight" she whispered in my ear. I probably had some stupid face on because she pouted and blushed looking away from me.

"Hell yeah levy" She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Oh now you use my name"

"Don't be like that. " I knew she'd start to tease.

"Well stop running dirty thoughts through your iron skull, and don't lie, I know how you think." Damn her.

"Fine so about me meeting your folks." With that we walked into fairy hills. Slipping by Titania and into levy's private library she calls her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so still getting the hang of this. I read like a dozen Gale storied to get gajeel's words right.**

**There will be some romance between Wendy and Romeo, Evergreen and Elfman, Mirajane and Fried. Maybe alittle of cana and laxus but I would like some comments in it.**

**So anyway here's chapter 2. **

**Levy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the girls rustling outside my apartment door. I ran to the shower and cleaned myself up. I through on a new dress and my bandanna. I walk through my maze of books to find that Gajeel was sprawled out on her bed. She sighed walking into her mini kitchen and cooking up some breakfast for the two of them.

"Gajeel? I made breakfast… with iron sprinkled on top." As if on cue gajeel appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and huffed.

"I don't like sprinkles shorty" I mentally groaned at his inability to just accept something, even though it was addressed under a 'sissy' word. During my thought I was oblivious to the fact that his rough arms wrapped around me and his head had rested on my shoulder.

"Smells tasty shrimp." He whispered seductively into my ear. My whole body stiffened. I slapped the spatula into his nose and he cursed all the way to the small table and cleared my books.

"Hey midget, you got any ale." He leaned back in the small chair, his feet now resting on the table.

"No now get your feet off the table and put a shirt on, my parents are coming today and the last thing I want them to think is that I'm fooling around with a bad boy." He grinned and complied with my orders.

"But you _are_ fooling around with a bad boy." He replied in a low voice and returned just as I placed a plate of eggs with iron flakes not _sprinkles_. He eyed the food pressed a quick peck on my cheek.

"Yes a bad boy who cuddles with his cat and barely with his woman." I retorted. He was about to something along the lines of 'I don't cuddle like a sissy' but the last thing I wanted to hear rang across the room.

"Levelyn may we come in, it's your mom and brother." All rational thoughts left my head. I pushed and pushed gajeel out the window saying id explain later at the guild and to meet her there. I straightened my hair and bandanna. I threw away gajeel's food and ran towards the door.

I mentally checked everything right as my mother knocked again. I quickly opened the door and was met with a pair of kind but judgmental eyes. The first thing that came to mind was shock, she looked older than I expected.

My mother stood below average height like me and had my brown eyes. She had long flowing black hair. She wore a long plaid dress skirt and a button up blouse.

My brother was now my age (17). He came more off Fathers side when it came to height. He was maybe just as tall as gajeel. Not as muscular of course but you get the point.

"Come in, come in" I strolled in to the middle where I had a semi covered couch and quickly moved the books I wasn't reading and motioned for them to sit.

"Levy, sweetie, you know you need either more storage or maybe time to let some of them go." Even though it was worded as a question, she meant it as a demand.

"Hey sis, why does the dragon; Metalicana interest you?" My others eyes shot from the book to me and back. She swiped it and began reading through the notes I made.

"There's no reason, I was just bored and that's where I left off at. Ever since tenrou, I've just found them interesting." Thank goodness they don't know about gajeel or else they would be furious. My voice was calm and collected. I might just make it through this.

"Honey why does your room smell like ale and… metal?" Shit. I blushed and stuttered.

"No reason, I just thought about trying something new, like craft" I took a breath to hide the blush running on my cheeks.

My mother's eyes narrowed as if she could see through my façade.

**Lisanna's POV**

It was almost noon. I, Mira, Erza, and Wendy were eavesdropping waiting for the subject of romance. We could tell her mom was catching on to something. Now before you think were just being nosy, were not. It comes with being a part of the guild.

"Levy, are you... oh am I interrupting something." I threw on an innocent face. She mouthed a thank you and gave a slight glare for listening in. The other girls just waved innocently.

"Oh sure, how about we all go, maybe you can show my brother around town Lisanna. Oh Wendy, Mirajane, I think Romeo and Fried were looking for you to earlier…" Their faces were priceless. Erza must've slipped out.

"Oh umm… Why would he be looking for me, Levy-san?" Wendy started leaning foot to foot.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't keep him waiting, same for you Mirajane." Levy gave a victorious grin as they quickly left, utterly abandoning me.

"I and my mother will go on to the guild, you two have fun" She walked off happily with her mother leaving me and her brother alone.

"So what is your…" A loud scream raced down the hall.

"Idiot men just get out before you destroy another statue." I swore the whole town could hear Evergreen yell.

"Alright woman, just give me my shirt back!" My face was awestruck. Mine and my sisters nightmares were coming true. Elfman spotted me and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Was that your brother, He kind of looks like you?" Levy's brother had come up and peaked around the corner.

"Oh umm yeah actually hehe" I was scratching the back of my head . I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the girls dorm.

"Come on lets go to town, oh wait what is your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Chapter 3... YAY...**

**Sorry guys, that it took so long, Im about to start a PJO story, so take a look. Im not stopping this one but, im losing interest in the couples, im still going to try and finish at maybe -15 chapters so yeah, just hang with me.**

******************************Im always accepting ideas and tips, just no all out insults.****************************************************

**Romeo's POV**

"Hey Gajeel, Mira, can I get a milkshake please?" He snorted and I put a couple jewels on the counter and leaned on my arm.

"Sure Romeo, How's your relationship with Wendy?" She let out little giggle and smiled, putting the drink in front of me. I blushed and crossed my arms. She's been pestering me the past few days about it.

"We aren't together for the hundredth time, I don't like her." I groaned. She wasn't satisfied.

"You two should go on a date or maybe a picnic." She was up to something.

"NO, that's just weird." I exasperated fed up with the match making demon.

"What's weird Romeo-kun?" and of course, I've done something wrong that karma would put me in this spot. Standing before me was the prettiest of the dragon slayers. Damn it, now Mira is getting to me. I see Carla fly off to see Happy and Lilly.

"N...Nothing, you're here kind of early?" Great now I'm blushing.

"Levy said you had something for me? But you're not carrying anything so I guess it wasn't true." She looked off, avoiding my eye contact. Crap now what am I going to do.

"Oh Wendy we were just talking about you and your gift he left at home, Romeo wanted to go out with you sometime, like a picnic or maybe a nice romantic dinner, or maybe ooooh…." I had to stop her.

"Mirajane!" I swear this woman is going to get some stinky fire in her face.

"I'd like to umm… go with R…Romeo-kun." Wendy's cheeks were a bright red, and I can't deny that mine were to. Soon the whole guild (including my dad) was eavesdropping.

"I guess we could go out on a picnic or something" Everyone cheered as I pounded my head against the counter.

"OK, I guess I can throw something together, I can't wait for your gift!" The young sky maiden skipped happily off and retrieved Carla.

"Nice job brat, you got your first date." Gajeel made his signature smile.

"Arnt you hiding from your girl's parents" He got angry and went back to fiddling with his scales and a piece of matieral.

"Oh this is wonderful I can't wait to watch, you're like her so much." Again really!

"I. Don't. Like. Her." I retorted.

"I think she said _Your like her _not you like her." I can't believe I look up to this guy. I got up and walked to the market place, i gotta

**Gajeel's POV**

I went back to fiddling with the cloth and metal in my hands. I wonder how Levy is doing with her mum. and as if on cue, thanks to my bad kharma, they walk right into the guild. Levy was holding my jack with unease. Her mother seemed to be bombarding her woth question after question. The hag seemed to be eyeing me as if she knew Ihave been with levy. I leaned back alittle listening in.

"So why did you bring that jacket again?" The first question.

"Oh I... umm, was fixing it for a freind,he's no good at sewing." Wanna try alittle harder shorting.

"Gajeel come over here please?!" Great here it comes.

"fu...uh what you want shorty?" She stiffened and struggled a smiled.

"I got your jacket fixed, here let me help you get it on."

She slipped the jacket on me but i noticed that she was nervous, i could smell the bit of rejection fear on her.

"Please mr. redfox, sit and tell me how you and levy met." Instantly I knew we were screwed.

"Its uhhh...ummm screwed up." I was looking off to the side. Levy blushed and grabbed my hand discretely under the table.

I gripped back and started. "Its uhh complicated and long, we wouldnt want to bore you with the details." She smiled innocently

"Please go right ahead. My husband isnt here going to be until this afternoon and it seems pretty empty today." She continued to smile. Then came lilly. Stupid cat doesnt know either.

"I would'nt mind hearing either, Gajeel always avoids it when i ask him."

"No its nothing, Lilly shouldnt be babysitting Asuka or something."

"Plans change, no spill on how you and Levy met and fell in love."

**Levy's POV**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!

"_What did that cat just say" _We glared at Lilly.

He gave us an overjoyed smiled. "How long have you two been together?"

My mother was getting angry at us. What do we do? We cant tell. If she finds out that gajeel almost killed me, I'll never see him again.

"Alright.." WHAT he cant be serious.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, eh bookworm?" I sighed in defeat.

Gajeel Started...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long I just got some major papers done and finally get a break.**

**Levy's POV**

Is he crazy, I'm going to lose him now? My mother will freak, maybe even get him arrested. My dad is so close to the head of the magic council and lately I think the head of ERA is against the guild. I clutched onto his arm now and leaned my head in, all to the displeasure of my mother. Silently praying that he will not tell the true story and make up some sappy one when we read together. Well not read together, more or less he peeks over my shoulder for a few seconds. He will come down and join me when I'm in the library for more than 4 hours. I think I spent the whole night there once.

"I'm not the one for long stories, that's what the shrimp is for. Long story short, I was the one who crucified your daughter." His expression was plain and blunt. The guild went silent at the sight of my mother's expression.

_Noooooo! You stupid lizard spawn, now I will never see you again._

"Levi say good-bye because you know I will have to report him to the council, he's killed to many people to away from, your master hid him away but I am afraid that you might be dragged down with him, our name has nobility and you know what could happen if they found out you were courting with Mr. Redfox."

"Courting?" Gajeel look confused. Oh how I love his stupidity.

"Fine, I'll go. Lilly watch over bookworm." _He's seriously agreeing to this I cant let this happen._

"How noble, but that wont change anything." She stood up and turned. He followed suit.

"Gajeel sit down, mother you cant do this, I thought this was settled already. He competed in the games." I argued.

"We let that slide for the time because of the fan-base, A lot of woman and even a few investors were betting on him. Your father relied on him as a high investment. But now there is nothing that can be done." She turned around and stared into my eyes. I latched onto Gajeel.

"Sweetheart I know you love him but he has to go, I'm trying to make it easy and as less painful as possible. Others would send barbarians to deal with him, using you. Mr. Redfox knows this as well." My mother was right. I looked to Gajeel and he nodded.

"You can't go, you don't understand, I need you now more than ever." He looked to me with sympathetic eyes. He slipped his arms around me, kissing me passionately. Idiots only making it harder. That's_ it!_

"Gajeel, I need you to stay, well because ummm... I'm pregnant."

In that moment, three things happen:

One; My lovable team screamed.

Two; Mirajane and Master squealed with joy.

Three; My boyfriend or soon to be father of my fake child and _sweet_ mother fainted.

**Sorry its so short. Next will be long.**


End file.
